


Lobby meets Jozzie, and I'm sorry Jon!

by KF2001



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KF2001/pseuds/KF2001
Summary: Lori and Bobby Loud-Santiago visits Muncie to meet Garfield, spending their honeymoon for the first anniversary of their wedding and listening to love stories from their relationship mentors Jon and Liz Arbuckle-Wilson but the visit ends up with Garfield becoming a monster and kills his new owners in front of their guests (as part of the new "I'm sorry Jon" trend on all Garfield fandoms these days), and this is my first story since getting blocked from FanFiction.Net (following their restriction in my country (Malaysia) since 2017)! I hope you could remember me again... 😊





	1. Royal Woods meets Muncie

(6:00 AM. Monday, 28 July 2031. Muncie, Indiana)

Crossing the border line between Michigan and Indiana, Lori and Bobby Santiago are visiting Muncie for three reasons: Visiting the world's all-time famous cat Garfield, spending their honeymoon (for their first wedding anniversary) at PAWS, INC and visiting their mentors Jon and Liz Arbuckle!

"I can't wait to meet Garfield and our mentors who teached us the true meaning of love!" said Lori.

"Me too, Babe! I also heard that Farhan is a big fan of the two of them since 2014!" said Bobby.

"Yeah, and he even wrote a lot of fanfics about them during his FFN membership!" continued Lori.

"And that's before he officially became our fan 12 years ago!" continued Bobby.

(Some minutes later)

After hours of driving, Lori and Bobby had finally arrived at The Arbuckles' household. Bobby honked his wagon and as Jon and Liz came out while they're yawning, they got excited and ran to the wagon to meet their proteges!

"Jon and Liz!" said Bobby and Lori.

"Bobby and Lori!" said Jon and Liz.

Lori and Bobby hugged their respective mentors, knowing that they haven't met for a long time since their respective wedding days!

"I guess both of you are tired. Can we talk inside?" asked Jon.

"Sure, Jon!" replied Lori and Bobby.

(Meanwhile, at the kitchen)

Garfield was just awake and he looked on the calendar.

"Oh boy. It's Monday, and I do hate Mondays but... Hey, today is also Jon's birthday and the 15th anniversary of Jon and Liz's relationship too! I guess Jon and Liz may cook me some good lasagna this morning!" said Garfield.


	2. Origins of Jozzie

(Inside the Arbuckles' household)

Garfield just came out of the kitchen. Then, he was awed to see the presence of his new owners' guests Lori and Bobby at the living room.

"Perhaps I could join them for a whiile!" said Garfield.

Garfield walked towards Jon and Liz, and smiled in front of Lori and Bobby.

"If you two want to know, this is Garfield, my most proud cat who had been the world's most favorite cat since 19 June 1978! He might be so lazy and eats lasagna all the time but no matter what, he's still my most beloved cat of all-time!" explained Jon.

Garfield jumped into Lori's lap to gain some attention from his owners' guests.

"I see... Oh hi there, Garfield!" said Lori and Bobby.

Garfield was purring on Lori's lap while getting caressed by Lori and Bobby.

"Awww... Garfield's so fluffy and he's way cuter than our cat at home!" said Lori and Bobby.

"I know, right? Nermal can't even beat me all over the years 'coz he's just a poser!" thought Garfield.

"Before I forgot, I want to say that today is the first anniversary of our wedding!" announced Bobby.

"Really? That's cool! Today is also my 81st birthday and the 25th anniversary of our relationship!" replied Jon.

"If that's literally the case... Happy 81st birthday, Jon!" said Lori.

"Happy birthday, honey! I just can't wait to get pregnant for the first time ever!" said Liz.

"Awww... Thanks, Lori and Liz!" said Jon, as he started blushing.

"No problem, hon!" replied Lori and Liz.

"Can you tell us about your love story? We would like to hear it!" asked Bobby.

"Sure, it all starts on 26 June 1979..." replied Jon.


	3. I think I just died and went to heaven

(FLASHBACK SEQUENCE)

_(26 June 1979)_

_Garfield was relaxing at the kitchen when Jon suddenly storms in and announced shocking news to him._

_"I'm going to take you to the vet for a checkup, Garfield!" said Jon._

_"Oh no! My uncle Barney went to the vet once, he came back as my aunt Bernice!" thought Garfield, smacking his forehead._

_Within a heartbeat, Jon grabbed him, took him to the car and immediately raced his way to the veterinary clinic in Downtown Muncie._

_(At the veterinary clinic)_

_After some minutes of driving, Jon had arrived at the veterinary clinic. He grabbed Garfield out of his car and took him to the veterinary clinic. Inside, he goes to the information counter and asks the worker._

_"The doctor will see your cat in a moment!" said the orange-haired worker._

_Jon and Garfield waited in front of the vet's office. Seconds later, the door opens and they saw a beautiful, black-haired veterinarian behind the door waiting for them._

_"Who's next, please?" asks the black-haired veterinarian._

_Jon stared at the veterinarian and blushed upon seeing her beauty._

_"I think I just died and went to heaven!" said Jon._

_"I think I just died!" said Garfield._

(FLASHBACK PAUSED)

"Awww... You're literally feeling like you're the luckiest man on Earth at that time, right?" asked Lori.

"Yeah, but that's just the beginning... Let me continue my story!" answered Jon.

(FLASHBACK RESUMES)

_Jon and Garfield enters the vet's office. Then, Jon shows his cat to the veterinarian and she immediately puts a thermometer in Garfield's mouth. At the same time, Jon was curious and he decides to ask for her information._

_"By the way, doc. What's your name?" asks Jon._

_"Liz" replied Liz._

_Jon was in awe and he decides to ask for her full name._

_"Gee. What a pretty name. Is that short for Elizabeth?" asks Jon, awed._

_Liz was looking on her watch and felt a bit annoyed with Jon's question about her full name. After that, she removes the thermometer from Garfield's mouth and gives a disturbing answer to Jon._

_"No. It's short for lizard" replied Liz, seriously._

_Liz was looking on Garfield's temperature on the thermometer as Jon starts feeling a bit annoyed with her answer._

_"Liz must not be much for small talk!" said Garfield._

_"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, doc. Garfield gets sick a lot. Don't you, Garfield? Don't you, Garfield?" asks Jon._

_"Ka-chew, ka-chew" replied Garfield._

_"Well, Mr. Arbuckle, your cat's basically in good health but you'll have to take better care of him" announced Liz._

_"Listen to the doctor, Jon" said Garfield._

_"He's too fat" continued Liz._

_"Close your ears, boy! The woman's some kind of a quack!" warned Garfield._

(FLASHBACK PAUSED)

Lori, Liz and Bobby can't resist laughing as Jon and Garfield looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh Jon, I can't believe Liz could say her name is short for lizard! Well, my sister Leni is scared of lizards so much!" said Lori.

"That's not funny, Lori. It's so annoying to me but well, it's history!" said Jon.

"And now, he can call me by whatever pet name he considers cute!" said Liz.

"Just like when Bobby calls me Babe and when I call him Boo-Boo Bear!" continued Lori.

Garfield can't contain his frustration and starts hissing to show his anger.

"YOU DON'T DARE MENTION I'M FAT, JON AND LIZ! IT STILL HURTS TO ME UNTIL NOW, YOU KNOW?!!!" said Garfield.

"Oh... Calm down, Garfield! Now it's history, and we won't call you fat anymore!" said Jon, caressing his back.

Garfield eventually calms down when Jon says he and Liz won't call him fat anymore. Then, Jon continues his love story.

(FLASHBACK RESUMES)

_"Tell me, Liz. Haven't we met somewhere before? A rice paddy in Hong Kong" asks Jon, pasionately._

_"Look, jerk. I'll be the vet for your cat but I won't play fall guy for your stupid lines. Understood?" replied Liz, frustrated._

_"Uh-huh. So long, doctor" said Jon, scared._

_"Have a nice day" said Liz, writing on her note._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)


	4. Congratulations, Mr. Arbuckle

"Oh, I like your story so much... Both of you may have reached old age but your love still stand strong to date!" said Bobby.

"Thanks, Bobby. In fact, Liz is the 'special one' because she may tell lame jokes and her nostrils twitch when she's angry but she's still my beautiful wife!" said Jon.

"Awww..." said Bobby and Lori.

Liz's face turned red and she started pinching Jon's right shoulder in frustration.

"Oh, hon! How could you?" said Liz, annoyed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay... I'm sorry, Lizzie! Please stop it already... Ow!" said Jon.

Lori and Bobby can't resist giving small chuckles when they see Liz pinching Jon for mentioning her twitching nostrils. Once Liz stopped pinching Jon, Lori asks Liz about the most shocking moment in their relationship.

"Liz, we hear that you and Jon are having a very shocking moment in your relationship back in 1990. Can you tell us the story?" asks Liz.

"Sure, Lori. Here's what happened on 30 May 1990..." replied Liz.

(FLASHBACK SEQUENCE)

_(30 May 1990)_

_Liz was busy doing a checkup on Garfield when Jon suddenly showed up and took a cup from her table._

_""Have a cup of coffee, Jon". Why, thanks. Don't mind if I do" said Jon._

_Jon carried the cup to his mouth and drank its water without even realizing that the water is actually a fertility specimen for female dogs._

_"Congratulations, Jon Arbuckle. You are going to give birth to a fine, healthy litter of puppies" announced Liz, sarcastically._

_Jon was shocked. Then, he was about to puke out of fear as Liz told him he will give birth to a litter of puppies while Garfield gets scared._

_"I hate puppies!" said Garfield._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Lori, Bobby, Liz and Garfield laughed their hearts out while Jon gets mad with tears started running down his cheeks.

"Oh, that must've been a very miserable day for Jon, right? I can't imagine how hard he have to vomit the water out of him before it could even reach his intestines!" asks Lori.

"You're right! He just took the water without even asking me first! What a mindless dork he was!" replied Liz.

"We already have Odie, gifted by Lyman in 1978! Why Jon would add another dogs to our household?" asks Garfield.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" shouted Jon, then he started breaking to tears.

"Oh Jon, I'm sorry for asking the question in the first place but we just wanted to know about your love stories with Liz... We didn't mean to embarrass you!" said Lori.

"YOU TRULY DIDN'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE ALMOST GETTING ME IN BIG TROUBLE THAT DAY!" said Jon, crying his heart out.

"Don't say like that, sir! If it wasn't for Liz's kindness, you wouldn't have survived your relationship to this day from 2006 onwards, am I right?" asks Bobby.

Jon didn't respond to Bobby's question, it looked like that Jon won't forgive Liz for what she had said just now.

"Oh, hon... Please forgive me for what I have said just now! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings because I was so busy at that time. If you had asked me before you could even touch the cup, I would've explained the truth about the water to you, okay?" asks Liz.

At this point, Jon stopped crying. Then, he hugs Liz and gives the orgasmic oral kiss that he had once gave to Liz on 3 September 2006, and accepts her apology.

"I forgive you, Liz! Now, I just realized that you still love me and I'll never stop loving you, Lizzie!" replied Jon.

"Awww... Thanks for forgiving me, and for giving me the same orgasmic kiss that you've had once gave to me on 3 September 2006! I'll never stop loving you too, Jon!" continued Liz.

"Awww..." said Bobby and Lori.

"And I'll never stop loving you, Babe!" said Bobby to Lori.

"And I'll never stop loving you too, Boo-Boo Bear!" said Lori to Bobby.

Lori and Bobby hugged each other as tears started running down their cheeks.

"Awww..." said Jon and Liz.


	5. 2006 is the year...

Once Lori and Bobby had finished hugging. Lori asks Jon if he could tell them the story of how they start their long-term relationship on 28 July 2006...

"Jon, can you tell us the story about how you and Liz got together on 28 July 2006?" asks Lori.

"Literally sure, Lori!" replied Jon, wiping the remaining tears on his face.

Lori and Bobby are ready to listen to Jon's story about the start of his long-term relationship with Liz.

"On that Friday Night of 28 July 2006..." told Jon.

(FLASHBACK SEQUENCE)

_(28 July 2006)_

_Jon, Garfield and Ellen are sitting on the same table. Jon seems unaware that Liz was also present at the same restaurant, just with the other guy. Jon had no choice but to go on a date with Ellen, who had amnesia._

_"Just how bad is your amnesia?" asks Jon._

_"I remember nothing. Tell me all about yourself" replied Ellen._

_"Well, there really isn't much to tell... Since the last space mission, that is" told Jon._

_Seconds later, a cup of ice cream was served at their table. Ellen stands up and was about to go to the restroom._

_"Please excuse me, whoever you are... I need to go and powder my nose" said Ellen._

_"Boy, she really does have amnesia, Garfield. What are we gonna do?" asks Jon._

_"Amnesia, huh?" thought Garfield. _

_"_ _So, she won't remember if she ate her dessert or not" replied Garfield, staring at the cup of ice cream._

_"Don't even think about it" said Jon._

_Minutes later, Ellen hadn't returned to their table and Jon starts to suspect something._

_"Great! I'm finally on a date with Ellen, and she doesn't even know who I am!" said Jon, angry._

_Garfield looked on the surroundings and saw a shocking scenery._

_"This night could not possibly get any worse!" said Jon, still angry._

_"Wanna bet?" asks Garfield, poking on Jon's shoulder to tell him to see a shocking scene on the other table._

_Jon and Garfield looked on the other table and both of them are shocked to see Liz dating with another guy._

_"I don't believe it! Liz is out with another guy... But why?! I bet if I disguised myself as a French waiter I could find out what was going on over there but that would be incredibly stupid, wouldn't it?" asks Jon._

_"Absolutely" answered Garfield._

_Jon goes to the restroom and changed clothes. Some minutes later, Jon returns to the table and shows his French waiter outfit to Garfield._

_"I'm goin' in!" told Jon._

_"My hero!" said Garfield._

_Seconds later, he goes to Liz's table and acts like a typical French waiter by asking if she and her date wants to order something._

_"Wood yew lak to or-dare zee num-nums now?" asks Jon._

_"Jon, is that you?" asks Liz._

_"Well... Uh... Yeah. What gave me away? The bad accent?" asks Jon._

_"No... Your busboy" replied Liz, as Garfield, who was also wearing the French waiter outfit, came with a set of plates._

_"Liz, why are you going out with this guy?" asks Jon._

_"What do you mean, "this guy"?" asks the guy._

_"You said your social calendar was all booked up... Well, I had to go out with someone, didn't I?" replied Liz._

_"I was trying to impress you!" explained Jon._

_"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" said the guy._

_All of them are confused and things tend to get hotter. Seconds later, the guy, who was confused, asks Liz if he likes Jon._

_"So, wait a minute... You like this guy?" asks the guy._

_"As a matter of fact, I do!" replied Liz._

_"That's right! She does!" said Jon._

_At the same time, Ellen appeared at the table._

_"You do?" asks Jon._

_"I do" replied Liz._

_"I'm lost here" said the guy, scared._

_"Need directions?" asks Ellen, sensually._

_Minutes later, both Jon and Liz, and Ellen and her actual date was about to leave the restaurant, and the guy tells Jon and Liz to continue dating because he had found his missing date at last._

_"Look, sport, you two go on... She obvioisly has some sort of weird attraction to you and if this lovely lady doesn't mind, I'll buy her dinner instead!" said the guy._

_"Ellen, I'm really sorry" said Jon._

_"Have we met?" asks Ellen._

_(Outside the restaurant)_

_"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jon" said Liz._

_"So do I. And it's my birthday, too" confessed Jon._

_"Well, happy birthday!" wished Liz._

_Jon and Liz kissed out loud while Garfield is just staring on them._

_"Did you get something nice?" asks Liz._

_"I got a life" replied Jon._

_"And they lived happily ever after" said Garfield._

_(At the Arbuckle household)_

_Jon and Garfield had just arrived home, and Jon keeps smiling all-night long._

_"What a night! Did you see the kiss?" asks Jon._

_"Yep" replied Garfield._

_After that, Garfield enters his box bed and was about to sleep._

_"Well, good night" wished Jon._

_"Night, Jon" wished Garfield._

_Garfield immediatelly fell asleep. Seconds later, Jon came to Garfield's bed, wearing his pajamas, and asked the same old question._

_"Did you see the kiss?" asks Jon._

_"Yeah, yeah, I saw the kiss" replied Garfield._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"So, Lori and Bobby, do you guys like my story?" asks Jon.

"Awww... I feel bad that you had to date a lady with amnesia but thankfully, you got together with Liz again after that! I'm lucky that I've got no amnesia before my first date with Bobby in 2016!" replied Lori.

"And you're very lucky because you got a kiss on what would be your 56th birthday!" said Bobby.

"You're right... But that wasn't the first time I kissed with Liz! In fact, we've had already kissed once... 6 days before Christmas '81!" explained Jon.

(FLASHBACK SEQUENCE)

_(19 December 1981)_

_"Thank you for a lovely date, Jon" said Liz._

_Jon and Liz kissed passionately while Garfield was just staring on them._

_"Yah tah tah tah, yah tah tah tah" said Jon, jumping on the ground for a couple of times._

_"Human love... It's so glandular" thought Garfield._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"And we even shared an orgasmic kiss on 3 September 2006!" confessed Jon.

(FLASHBACK SEQUENCE)

_(3 September 2006)_

_Jon was ready for another night out with Liz. He goes to the front door and saw Liz._

_(At the town)_

_They go to the restaurant to eat mashed potatoes for dinner. Once they've had finished eating mashed potatoes, they went to the cinema to watch their favorite movie together. Finally, they drove their way to a remote place and shared an orgasmic kiss under the stars._

_(Back at the Arbuckle household)_

_Jon is finally home and his smile is bigger than ever, probably because of the orgasmic kiss he had shared with Liz while sitting in the car. Garfield was confused and he feels like he shouldn't ask about how Jon's date night went through._

_"I guess I don't have to ask how his date went" thought Garfield._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Awww... That kiss was literally orgasmic, am I right?" said Lori.

"Yeah, Lori. You're literally right! I thought I was going to get pregnant that night but thankfully, nothing happened!" confessed Liz.

"So, can we do the same kiss now?" asks Bobby.

"Sure, Bobby!" replied Jon and Liz.

"Literally yes, Boo-Boo Bear!" replied Lori.

Lori and Bobby shared the orgasmic kiss in front of Jon and Liz.

"Awww... Lori and Bobby are true soulmates!" said Jon and Liz.

Meanwhile, Garfield, who was really mad that his lasagna was not served, starts to gain some demonic powers from Hell and was about to turn himself into a demonic monster to enable himself kill Jon and Liz on the spot, without ever trying to kill Lori and Bobby!


	6. I'm sorry Jon!

Minutes later, Garfield had turned himself to a giant spider and he starts making a deafening scream inside the household, much to Jon, Liz, Lori and Bobby's terror!

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SERVE LASAGNA FOR THE GOD ON TIME, JON AND LIZ?!!!" asks Garfield.

"Wait! Wait! What on Earth have you just become, Garfield? Please! Don't kill us! We're sorry for not cooking your lasagna just now!" replied Jon.

Garfield didn't care. He bursts the tentacles from his back, grabs Jon and Liz, and strangled them until they confessed their mistakes.

"Please... Have mercy on us! I know you're mad that we've had always ignored you since we got married but it doesn't mean you have to be very hard on us!" said Liz.

"Yeah, you've had changed a lot since you became very obsessed with lasagna! You don't even want to tolerate our lack of free time anymore!" said Jon.

"IT'S TRULY YOUR FAULT! YOU TWO ONLY CARED ABOUT HYPOCRITES NERMAL AND ODIE WITHOUT EVER GIVING ME THE SAME TREATMENT ANYMORE! YOU TWO ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES! SELFISH!" said Garfield.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY LIKE THAT TO NERMAL AND ODIE! I CAN SHOOT YOU IF I WANT TO RIGHT NOW!" said Jon, pulling a gun from his pants' pocket.

Garfield then slaps his spider arm towards Jon's hand and his gun fell to the floor. Lori preceeds to take the gun and gives the gun to Bobby.

"BULLETS DON'T WORK, JON! I'M JUST AS INEVITABLE AS THANOS, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" told Garfield.

Feeling mad, Garfield then stabs Jon and Liz a couple of times with his spider arms as blood fills the living room, which is enough to make Lori feel very terrified but Bobby tried his best to calm her down.

"It's okay, Babe... Everything will be okay!" said Bobby, hugging Lori as she was crying out of fear on his shoulders.

"PLEASE... STOP IT ALREADY!!! Okay, okay... We confess our mistakes! All of them are really our fault! Please... Just stop it!!!" said Jon.

"Just stop it, Garf... Ouch! I think my stomach hurts so bad... I think I'm bleeding! Oh, does that mean I just got a miscarriage?" said Liz.

Garfield proceeds to stop stabbing them and tries to cool down. Seconds later, Garfield starts to confess about everything related to Odie, Nermal, Lyman and Arlene.

"IF YOU ASK ME WHERE ODIE, NERMAL, LYMAN AND ARLENE IS RIGHT NOW? DON'T BE SHOCKED IF I SAY THAT I'VE HAD ALREADY KILLED ALL FOUR OF THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE THE REASONS YOU TWO DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME ANYMORE!!! YOU'RE HAPPY NOW?" asks Garfield.

"What?!!! But why???" asks Jon, crying.

"What have you done, Garfield?" asks Liz, crying.

"NERMAL THINKS HE CAN BEAT ME FOR BEING THE CUTEST CAT IN THE WORLD? NO CAT CAN BEAT GARFIELD!!! AS FOR ODIE, YOU ALWAYS GIVE HIM SPECIAL ATTENTION AND YOU ALWAYS LET HIM GET AWAY VERY EASILY FOR EACH TIME HE DOES MISTAKES WHILE YOU ALWAYS PUNISH ME WITH DIETS FOR EACH TIME I MAKE TROUBLE, INCLUDING ON WHEN I ALWAYS KICK ODIE OFF THE TABLE TO THE POINT OF HIM GETTING BADLY INJURED... LYMAN??? WHEN LYMAN IS AROUND, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TIME TO TREAT HIM LIKE A BEST FRIEND AND WHEN I NEED YOUR ATTENTION, YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO PLAY WITH ME ALTHOUGH IT WAS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM AND I DON'T NEED ARLENE TO COMPLETE MY LIFE BECAUSE I'M A LORD, SO NO ONE CAN KILL ME VERY EASILY!!! MAY ALL FOUR OF THEM BURN IN HELL AND YOU TWO WILL BURN IN HELL TOO!!!" confessed Garfield, laughing.

"Be careful with what you're saying, Garfield! Please remember that the demons are just brain-washing your mind, so that you can actually follow them to Hell forever!" said Liz.

"Please repent and remember the true God up there, Garfield! Don't you ever dare trading Heaven for Hell!" said Jon.

"NO ONE SHALL TELL ME TO REPENT BECAUSE I'M THE ONE AND ONLY GOD HERE!!! I HOPE TWO OF YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL FOREVER!!!" said Garfield.

Then, Garfield makes a deafening scream again and he presents his chest in front of Jon and Liz.

"YOUR LIFE HAS COME TO AN END NOW!" said Garfield, laughing.

Minutes later, two large, sharp claws burst through Garfield's chest and bursts through Jon and Liz's bellies, which causes blood to splat through the living room for one last time. Within a heartbeat, Jon and Liz are officially dead. Lori feels so terrified to see her mentor Liz died very brutally in front of her and she cried her heart out. Bobby feels very mad and he aims his gun to Garfield but it was either that Bobby was very slow or Garfield was very fast, Garfield slaps his spider arm on Bobby's hand and he (Bobby) wasn't able to do everything but to hug the terrified Lori.

"CALM DOWN, LORI AND BOBBY... I WON'T KILL YOU! I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU TWO TO BECOME MY NEW OWNERS AND JOIN ME IN MY NEW WORLD..." said Garfield.

"But we can't... We still have to care about my little sis Ronnie Anne, my bro-in-law Lincoln and our respective families in both Royal Woods and Great Lakes City!" explained Bobby.

"Yeah... I thought I can always trust you but after seeing you kill your owners in front of us, I think we can't trust you anymore!" said Lori.

"SO, YOU TWO WANT TO KILL ME NOW?!!! OKAY, GO AHEAD... BUT LET ME KILL YOU TWO FIRST!!!" said Garfield.

Garfield was about grab Lori and Bobby with his tentacles but just before his tentacles could reach the two of them, some branches suddenly burst through the floor and tied Garfield's spider legs. After that, the branches pulled Garfield to a hole (which has a fiery pit below) and his giant body gets him stuck for as soon as he reached the hole. Garfield was terrified and he tried to ask for help.

"HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO HELL!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" said Garfield.

"We're sorry because we can't help you this time but I think this is the consequences of what you've had done to your owners just now, Garfield!" explained Lori, crying.

"You're right, Babe! If we help pulling you from the hole now, we might end up following you to the pit instead!" said Bobby, scared.

"HOW COULD YOU?!!! YOU TWO ARE JUST THE SAME AS MY OLD OWNERS!!! FINE... JUST WAIT FOR THE CONSEQUENCES!!!" shouted Garfield.

After being stuck for minutes, the hole bursts open and Garfield falls to Hell as a big fireball explodes in the air, causing the household to burn and the hole closed itself afterwards. Within a heartbeat, the entire household is engulfed in flames, and Lori and Bobby starts to feel very terrified on seeing the flames that burn the house.

"JUST FORGET ABOUT VISITING PAWS, INC AND LET'S GO BACK TO ROYAL WOODS NOW, BOO-BOO BEAR!" said Lori.

"LITERALLY OKAY, BABE! TO BE HONEST, THIS IS OUR WORST HONEYMOON EVER!" said Bobby.

Lori and Bobby kicked the door and stormed out of the burning house as fast as they can. Then, they get inside the wagon and raced their way out of Muncie as the Arbuckles' household was completely razed by flames before the firefighters could even reach the scene. From that day onwards, the Arbuckles' ceased to exist forever!

**-THE END-**


End file.
